The Underground kids
by uchanbaek
Summary: [HUNHAN-Fluff-romance-friendship][Chapter 3 up] Luhan akhir-akhir ini sering mendapat terror di sekolahnya. lalu Baekhyun salah satu temannya memberi saran untuk meminta bantuan pada kelompok rahasia di sekolah mereka. Tapi sayang kelompok rahasia itu mata duitan! Remake komik shiiba nana. RNR ? :3
1. Prolog

**The Underground Kids**

**Exofanfiction**

**Baekyeolidiots**

**HunHan|T|Romance-Fluff-Friendship**

**Disclaimer!**

**All chara belongs to God and story belongs to Shiiba nana. Remake from comic with same tittle.**

**Warning!**

**Yaoi, Boys x Boys, Shou-ai, Gaje, sepet, DLDR, don't be plagiator.**

**.**

**.**

Luhan salah satu murid yang terbilang biasa saja di sekolahnya. Ia tidak cukup pintar. Ia juga bukan salah satu murid yang status sosialnya termasuk orang kalangan atas. Ia biasa saja, tidak popular seperti teman sekelasnya yang bernama Zitao. Memang wajahnya bisa di katakan '_good looking'_. Cantik. Itulah anggapan orang tentang wajahnya. Luhan selalu benci jika orang-orang menyebutnya cantik, karena menurutnya dia tampan. Well, dia itu laki-laki jadi ia pikir tampan lebih cocok untuk pendeskripsian wajahnya. Tapi disini wajah bukanlah alasan dari kejadian-kejadian aneh yang menimpanya dua minggu terakhir ini.

Terror.

Ia tidak tahu apa alasan di balik terror yang—pelaku itu layangkan untuknya. Ia tidak memiliki apapun yang cukup di banggakan. Sungguh. Tapi kenapa ia yang menjadi korban?

Luhan menghembuskan nafasnya kasar.

"Astaga! Pelaku itu masih menerror mu, Lu?" Tanya Baekhyun, salah satu teman terdekat Luhan di kelasnya.

"Ya, seperti yang kau lihat."

Luhan berjongkok. Memunguti setiap benda—buku dan semua peralatan sekolahnya—yang berserakan di lantai. Tasnya tergeletak dekat dengan mejanya. Baekhyun membantu Luhan membereskan barang-barang milik Luhan yang berjatuhan dan tersebar begitu saja di lantai, lalu memasukannya ke dalam tas.

"Tidak ada barangmu yang hilang?"

"Tidak ada." Luhan menyimpan kembali tas nya di meja, lalu duduk di bangkunya dengan Baekhyun yang kemudia menyusul di sebelahnya.

Baekhyun menopang dagu dengan telunjuk nya yang mengetuk-ngetuk meja. "Aku heran…sebenarnya apa motif si pelaku ya? Kau tidak pernah kehilangan satu barangpun."

"Itulah yang aku bingungkan Baek. Sebenarnya apa yang ia cari?"

Baekhyun diam, tidak berbicara apapun.

Sedetik kemudian dia mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah Luhan.

"Lu….apa mungkin dia mencari sesuatu yang berharga? Yang kau punya?

"Masalahnya aku tidak punya apa-apa Baek. Aku sih tidak masalah dia terus saja mengobrak-abrik tasku." Luhan menghela nafas sejenak. "Yang aku takutkan adalah…aku selalu merasa ada yang mengawasi."

"Jangan-jangan dia menyukaimu."

"Tidak mungkin. Jangan omong kosong seperti itu."

"Hehe aku kan Cuma menebak." Baekhyun menyengir lebar, lalu menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Kurasa kau harus meminta bantuan pada kelompok rahasia di sekolah kita." Baekhyun member saran dan sukses membuat Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah si eyeliner man itu.

"Kelompok rahasia?"

.

.

.

Baekhyun bilang kelompok rahasia itu bernama EXO. Sebuah kelompok rahasia yang anggotanya berjumlah 3 orang dan berasal dari 2-A. Luhan sendiri sampai kaget. Kelas 2-A? cih. Bagaimana bisa? Kelas itu merupakan kelas favorite. Heran saja dengan anak kelas itu yang membuat ulah dengan membuat kelompok rahasia seperti itu. Karena sekolah mereka memang melarang adanya kelompok-kelompok kecuali ya semaca OSIS begitu. Yah, tapi kan namanya kelompok rahasia, tidak bisa lagi di katakan rahasia kalau guru-guru di sekolah ini tahu.

Dan disinilah sekarang Luhan berdiri.

Menatap dengan raut wajah yang tidak bisa di tebak tangga yang ada di depannya. Luhan sendiri—dan sumpah demi apapun dia takut.

Baekhyun tidak menemaninya karena hari ini dia tidak masuk sekolah karena sakit. Baekhyun hanya member itahu kalau markas kelompok rahasia—EXO—ada di gudang lantai atas sekolahnya.

Gudang dengan berbagai rumour yang pernah ia dengar kalau gudang itu menyeramkan.

Dua tahun sekolah disini, Luhan bahkan tidak pernah berani walau hanya melewati tangganya saja.

Orang bilang—kalau sekolah sedang sepi, di tempat ini sering terdengar suara orang tertawa, benda jatuh atau kejadian menyeramkan lainnya. Ah Luhan tidak terlalu suka mendengar sesuatu yang berbau dengan Hantu.

Luhan menghela nafas.

Dia mulai melangkahkan kakinya—pelan—. Tangga yang cahaya lumayan minim itu benar-benar menambah kesan menyeramkan. Jantung Luhan berpacu dengan cepat. Dia sedikit terlonjak kaget saat mendapati seekor cicak yang tidak sengaja ia sentuh. Lalu dengan penuh keberanian Luhan mulai mempercepat langkahnya, agar bisa sampai dengan cepat pula.

.

.

.

Gudang.

Akhirnya sampai juga. Luhan masing terengah-engah karena berlari. Ternyata tangga itu lumayan juga panjangnya.

Luhan mengetuk pintunya. Luhan mengetuk-ngetuk kakinya menunggu seseorang—kalau ada—membuka pintu untuknya.

**Krek**

"Klien baru ya?"

"Selamat datang di Markas Rahasia kami."

**.**

**.**

**To be continued**

**Preview for Chapter1**

**.**

**.**

**"Ba-baik. Tolonglah aku…"**

**.**

**"Ini…..adalah impian kami sejak kecil…"**

**.**

**"Sial. Aku laki-laki bodoh! Dan ingat kalau kalian Cuma main-main, tidak usah membantuku."**

**.**

**"Aku akan selalu…menjagamu."**

**.**

**"Yaitu…menjadikamu umpan…."**

**.**

Haloooo! Aku bawa ff HunHan yang romance-fluff-friendship dan ya-ini deh hahaha.

Ini Remake dari komiknya SHIIBA NANA. Hehe suka aja ama cerita ini :3 makanya pengen di remake. Ada beberapa sih yang aku tambahin juga. Dan ini baru prolog ya :v kalau respon bagus nanti secepatnya aku post yang Chapter 1, soalnya chapter 1 nya udah beres :3

Jadi di tunggu REVIEW nya okey? Kasih kritik dan saran nya guys ^^ thankseuuuuu :*


	2. Chapter 2 welcome to our base

**The Underground Kids**

**(**Welcome to our base**)**

**Exofanfiction**

**Baekyeolidiots**

**HunHan|T|Romance-Fluff-Friendship**

**Disclaimer!**

**All chara belongs to God and story belongs to Shiiba nana. Remake from comic with same tittle.**

**Warning!**

**Yaoi, Boys x Boys, Shou-ai, Gaje, sepet, School life, OOC, DLDR, don't be plagiator.**

**.**

**.**

_**Krek**_

"_Klien baru ya?"_

"_Selamat datang di Markas Rahasia kami."_

_._

_._

Luhan membulatkan matanya lucu. Mulutnya menganga. Tubuhnya mematung di depan pintu.

Shock.

Kaget.

Tidak menyangka.

Terpukau.

Dan ungkapan apapun itu yang benar-benar bisa menggambarkan keterkejutannya saat ini.

Disana ada tiga orang—yang ya oh Shit—harus dia akui tampan sekali.

Tubuh mereka tinggi-tinggi—dan kali ini Luhan merasa minder dengan tinggi badannya—, wajahnya sudah di bilang bukan mereka tampan? Dan salah satu di antaranya ada yang berkulit putih, ada yang berkulit tan dan yang bermata bulat. Mereka tengah tersenyum manis menyambut Luhan.

Tapi sayang bukan itu yang membuat Luhan terpukau.

Lihat? Astaga. Bagaimana bisa gudang yang murid-murid katakan seram, banyak hantu, kumuh dan benar-benar tidak pantas untuk di tinggali kini malah terlihat bersih. Bukan Cuma bersih, tapi disana juga banyak sekali barang-barang seperti sofa, televisi, guci dan pajangan-pajangan lainnya.

Ini sih namanya bukan gudang lagi. Ini lebih terlihat seperti ruang tamu rumah orang kaya. Elit. Bersih. Harum dan mewah.

Salah satu anak yang tubuhnya cukup tinggi—tapi hey dari ketiga orang itu semuanya tinggi-tinggi—dan berkulit tan menarik Luhan untuk duduk di sofa. Lalu dia menawarkan secangkir teh hijau yang masih panas ke arah Luhan. "Silahkan Minum," ucapnya sambil tersenyum manis.

"Ini benar gudang sekolah kan?" Luhan bergumam, masih belum sadar dari keterpukauannya.

Luhan menyesap teh hijau yang di berikan si anak bekulit tan itu. Lalu menyimpan di meja yang ada di depannya. Ia tatap satu persatu—anggota kelompok rahasia itu. Sedikit terpukau sih kalau melihat salah satu dai mereka yang berkulit putih itu tersenyum. Manis sekalii.

"Oke. Bisa ceritakan apa masalahmu?" Tanya si kulit putih di antara ke tiganya.

Luhan sedikit terkejut, karena jujur saja sedari tadi dia melamun. "Ba-baik. Tolonglah aku…" Ujar Luhan sambil membungkuk, meminta tolong.

Ia mulai mengangkat kepalanya, menatap satu persatu tiga anak itu—lagi . Lalu mulai bercerita, "Aku Luhan, dari kelas 2-D. Akhir-akhir ini aku selalu mendapati terror dan kejadian aneh lain yang menimpaku." Luhan melihat salah satu dari mereka mengangguk, lalu menghela nafas melanjutkan ceritanya. "Salah satu terror yang si pelaku lakukan padaku adalah mengobrak-abrik tas ku. Hampir setiap hari tas dan mejaku berantakan. Tapi yang membuatku takut adalah…" Luhan menunduk. "Aku merasa ada yang mengikuti dan mengawasiku. Membuatku tidak tenang…dan aku mau kalian membantuku."

"Baiklah. Kami mengerti." Si Kulit paling putih lagi yang angkat berbicara dan melemparkan senyum manis.

Shit! Dia keren sekali. Luhan merutuk dalam hati.

"Eh?"

"Kami terima tugasnya. Serahkan semuanya pada kami."

Luhan menarik senyumnya. Wajahnya berseri saat melihat tampang-tampang dari ketiganya itu begitu meyakinkan. Dan ia senang ternyata orang-orang ini mau membantu mengatasi masalahnya.

"Aku Oh Sehun."

Luhan mengangguk saja saat si kulit putih itu memperkenalkan namanya.

Lalu dia beralih menatap yang berkulit tan saat anak itu ikut angkat bicara memperkenalkan namanya.

"Aku Kim Jongin. Tapi kau bisa memanggilku Kai." Ujarnya sambil tersenyum , menggoda Luhan.

"Dan aku Park Chanyeol." Salah satu anggota yang bertubuh paling tinggi dan bermata bulat memperkenalkan dirinya. Chanyeol tidak tersenyum kali ini, dia malah memasang wajah jutek—yang Luhan bingung sebenarnya apa salahnya pada Chanyeol? Kenal saja baru kan?

'_Entah kenapa..aku merasa orang-orang ini , sepertinya mereka bisa di andalkan.'_

"Baik sekarang kita bicara bisnis, bagaimana upahnya?" ujar Jongin sambil menyeringai.

Luhan mematung. Upah? Baekhyun tidak pernah bilang bahwa meminta bantuan dari kelompok rahasia ini bayar. Tapi sekarang apa? Mereka meminta upah?

"Hah?" Tanya Luhan tidak mengerti.

"Uang! Uang! Kau pikir ini gratisan?!" Chanyeol menengadahkan tangannya—sambil berbicara dengan nada sedikit tinggi dan membentak, suara nya kan bass sekali jadi itu terdengar menakutkan, membuat Luhan merengut takut.

"Kalau tidak punya uang, boleh pakai cara lain kok. Kau menyukaiku kan?" ucap Kai kali ini sambil mencolek dagu Luhan. Dan mendapatkan toyoran kepala dari Chanyeol.

Luhan masih diam dan shock. Ia melihat Sehun mengambil buku—entah itu buku apa. Lalu mencatat sesuatu.

Sehun kembali duduk di sofa, ia menopangkan kedua tangganya di dagu. "Ini kan bisnis, kami bisa saja membereskan masalah apa saja. Mulai dari genteng bocor sampai urusan cinta. Tapi, tentu saja harus ada imbalannya."

'_Apa-apaan mereka!'_

"Ini…..adalah impian kami sejak kecil…" lanjut Sehun membuat Luhan mengerutkan keningnya tidak mengerti.

"Impian?"

"Kami punya impian mempunyai perusahan besar berskala internasional dengan pendapatan 500 juta won dan memiliki pegawai lebih dari 3000 orang. Dan kelompok rahasia ini adalah batu loncatan kami untuk memulai bisnis."

Luhan hanya menatap datar ketiga orang yang sedang berhigh five itu. Dasar menyebalkan!

"itu sih bukan impian" gumamnya kecil.

'_Apa aku bisa ya menyerahkan masalah ini pada mereka? Mungkin tidak apa-apa.'_

Luhan menghela nafas dan mengangguk setuju, "Baiklah..aku menyetujuinya."

.

.

Oh Sehun.

Dia ketua dari kelompok rahasia—exo—ini. Tubuhnya yang tinggi,wajah tampan—rasanya tidak ada bosannya ketika mengatakan mereka tampan— kulit putih seputih susu dan rambutnya yang blonde di sisir ke atas. Sehun memang terlihat menyeramkan jika dia sedang diam saja, karena wajahnya itu terkadang seperti tidak punya ekspresi. Flat. Hah, tapi siapa sangka saat tersenyum Sehun malah terlihat manis sekali.

Kim Jongin.

Kim Jongin juga tampan. Tubuhnya juga tidak kalah tinggi dengan Sehun. Kulit tan-nya justru menambah sesuatu yang menarik dari dirinya— karena orang korea jarang sekali ada yang berwarna kulit seperti Jongin—,ia senang jika di panggil Kai—itu nama bekennya—dan Kai atau Jongin apalah itu namanya, dia itu seorang playboy. Senang sekali menggoda orang dan jangan lupakan sifat mata duitannya! Hah menyebalkan.

Park Chanyeol.

Dia paling tinggi di kelompok rahasianya. Wajahnya juga tampan. Matanya bulat dan dia sangat senang sekali mengejek orang lain. Luhan tidak tau alasan apa yang membuat Chanyeol begitu jutek padanya, padahal ia merasa tidak salah apa-apa. Kadang dia juga suka semaunya dan yah dia juga mata duitan. Karena memang semua anggota kelompok rahasia itu mata duitan, termasuk juga Sehun.

Kelompok ini terbentuk ketika mereka masih di Junior High School. Dan meneruskannya sampai ke Senior High School. Yang membuat Luhan bingung…selama ini mereka tiga selalu duduk di kelas yang sama. Dan pantas saja ketiganya terlihat begitu akrab sekali.

Luhan mendapatkan info ini dari Baekhyun, dia sendiri bingung bagaimana bisa anak itu mengetahui sampai se-detail ini masalah kelompok rahasia sekolah mereka.

Yah sedikit informasi juga sebenarnya rumour gudang sekolah yang seram dan ada hantunya, yang menyebarkan ternyata mereka! Supaya tidak banyak orang yang tahu aktivitas mereka itu dengan memanfaatkan gudang sekolah. Ini Luhan tau dari mulut mereka sendiri, ngomong-ngomong.

.

.

_Keesokan harinya….._

"Hentikan! Kalian memalukan!"

Luhan berteriak kesal dengan tingkah aneh ketiga orang ini. Apa-apaan mereka? Dari semenjak Luhan melangkahkan kaki-nya memasuki gerbang dan melihat tiga orang ini—Sehun, Kai dan Chanyeol—dia benar-benar di buat kesal oleh mereka.

Bagaimana Luhan tidak kesal, lihat saja penampilan mereka?

Stelan jas hitam, kacamata hitam dan topi hitam. Persis seperti gaya detective atau bodyguard. Yang benar saja! Itu memalukan! Ini kan lingkungan sekolah. Dasar bodoh!

Belum lagi tingkah aneh yang membuat anak-anak di sekolah memperhatikan mereka —termasuk Luhan—dan Luhan sungguh benci jika menjadi pusat perhatian.

Luhan melangkahkan kakinya cepat, melewati ketiga orang itu dan berjalan meninggalkan mereka. Merutuki betapa bodohnya ia meminta bantuan kepada orang-orang aneh ini. Katanya penghuni kelas 2A—yang muridnya pintar-pintar—tapi kelakuan mereka benar-benar seperti orang idiot.

Setelahnya ia mendengar Jongin berteriak dengan lantang, "Luhan! Tunggu kami!"—dan Luhan benar-benar tidak peduli.

.

.

Baekhyun masih belum masuk hari ini, dia masih sakit. Dan Luhan benar-benar merasa bosan sekali, moodnya juga buruk. Tidak ada yang menghiburnya saat dia sedang kesal, biasanya Baekhyun akan memberinya lelucon yang membuat nya tidak bisa menolak untuk tertawa.

Luhan baru saja kembali dari perpustakaan. Luhan ke perpustakaan karena ingin menghindari Sehun, Kai dan Chanyeol. Tidak tahu kenapa, di hari pertamanya di awasi begitu, malah membuatnya terlihat konyol. Mereka malah terlihat seperti bodyguard sungguhan. Dan itu menjadikannya pusat perhatian. Menyebalkan.

Luhan berjalan di koridor dan menuju kelasnya , baru saja ia akan memutar arah untuk menghindar saat bertemu dengan Sehun,Jongin dan Chanyeol—lagi— di depan kelas 2-A. Tapi, lengannya langsung di tarik begitu saja oleh Chanyeol .

"Luhan, kau kemana saja sih?" Tanya Ketus.

"Memangnya kalian mau apa hah?" balas Luhan, malah membentak. Sudah kubilang bukan mood nya hari ini buruk sekali.

"Kita kan bodyguardmu." Ujar Jongin yang menyengir lebar.

"Tapi tidak usah berlebihan seperti itu. Kalau seharian kalian terang-terangan mengawasiku, tidak akan ada gunanya."

Dengan tidak tahu dirinya Kai malah mendekatkan wajahnya, membuat Luhan mundur untuk menghindar. "Kau kalau sedang marah-marah seperti ini, malah tambah cantik." Ia memang paling tidak bisa di ajak serius.

Plak

"Sial. Aku laki-laki bodoh!" ujarnya sambil menggeplak kepala Kai, dan Kai hanya meringis sambil mengusap kepalanya. Luhan mengalihkan tatapan nya ke arah Sehun yang sedang menyenderkan badannya di dinding sambil berlipat tangan di dada. Keren. "Dan ingat kalau kalian Cuma main-main, tidak usah membantuku."

Luhan meninggalkan ketiganya dengan kesal. Enak sekali si bodoh Jongin itu mengatakan dia cantik. Luhan benci di bilang cantik.

Luhan berjalan menuju kelasnya—dengan menundukan kepalanya. Berbagai umpatan lagi-lagi ia ucapkan dalam hati. Luhan merasa bodoh sudah mempercayai mereka, yang bilang bahwa semua masalah bisa mereka bereskan. Itu Cuma omong kosong.

Luhan membuka pintu kelasnya dan langsung terkejut karena lagi-lagi terror itu datang.

Ia sedikit berlari kecil dan mematung melihat semua barang-barang yang ada di tasnya tergeletak di lantai. Luhan mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala penjuru kelas. Tidak ada siapapun.

Ia mulai berjongkok. Memunguti satu persatu barang-barangnya. Entah kenapa, sekarang Luhan merasa takut. Dia merasa hidupnya tidak tenang—tentu saja siapa sih yang bisa hidup tenang dengan di terror. Dia ingin hidupnya seperti dulu..yang berjalan aman-aman saja, tidak pernah ada masalah seserius ini.

"Kenapa begini lagi ya?" gumamnya. Air mata Luhan sudah berkumpul di sudut matanya. Ia tau kalau dirinya itu penakut. Penakut sekali.

"Ulah dia lagi, ya?" seseorang menyodorkan kamus bahasa inggris di belakangnya.

Karena kaget, Luhan terduduk, dan wajahnya mendongak ke atas. Ternyata Sehun.

"Ulahnya cukup mencolok." Sehun mengamati sekitar kelas. "Hati-hati memungutnya, siapa tahu ada petunjuk." Titahnya pada Kai dan Chanyeol yang sedang memunguti barang-barang Luhan.

Luhan menghapus air mata yang menggenang di matanya. Lalu menatap Sehun dalam diam. "Kenapa?" Luhan bertanya dengan suara yang nyaris tidak terdengar oleh Sehun.

Sehun berjongkok, untuk lebih bisa mengimbangi tubuh Luhan yang sedang duduk di lantai. "Kami tidak main-main. Bila kami menerima tugas kami akan menyelesaikannya sampai tuntas." Sehun tersenyum amat manis dan itu membuat jantung Luhan berdetak dua kali lebih cepat dari biasanya. "Aku kan sudah bilang, serahkan semua pada kami." Dan mengusak rambut Luhan dengan tangannya. Pipi Luhan bersemu merah. "Tidak apa-apa..pasti kita bisa menangkap penjahat itu kok."

Luhan ikut tersenyum, rasanya lebih tenang. "Terima kasih Sehun dan semuanya."

"Tambah upah 10 % untuk melacak pelaku dan 15% untuk senyum."—Chanyeol.

"Yach! Dasar kalian matrealistis!" Luhan melemparkan barang-barang yang ada di sekitarnya seperti buku dan kamus ke arah Kai. Benar-benar anak itu!

"Akh! 15% untuk biaya pengobatan!" ujar Chanyeol lagi sambil meringis kesakitan di lempari buku-buku Luhan.

**Kriet…**

Sehun, Kai dan Chanyeol menghentikan acara tertawa dan menggoda Luhan dan langsung berlari ke arah pintu saat mendengar ada suara gerak-gerik di Luar sana. Mereka mengedarkan pandangannya. Tapi koridor di depan kelas sepi.

Tidak ada siapa pun.

"Siapa itu?"

.

.

_Di Markas EXO._

Saat ini mereka tengah berkumpul di markas—Gudang—kelompok rahasia dan mendiskusikan kejadian-kejadian aneh yang tadi menimpa Luhan. Sehun, Kai dan Chanyeol sudah tidak bertingkah aneh lagi sekarang, karena benar apa kata Luhan, kalau seharian mereka mengawasi Luhan malah penjahat itu tidak akan menampakan diri, dan mereka tidak bisa menangkapnya.

"Luhan, kau pernah bilang kalau kau merasa di awasi kan?" Tanya Sehun.

"Uhm, aku selalu takut karena itu. Tapi—mungkin itu Cuma imajinasiku saja."

Chanyeol menyederkan kepalanya di sofa dan tangan yang melipat di belakang kepalanya. "Kenapa Luhan yang di incar ya? Padahal dia kan biasa saja. Kaya juga tidak….pintar apa lagi, tidak mungkin."

Luhan mengepalkan tangannya. Uh, Chanyeol memang selalu menyebalkan baginya. Tidak pernah sekalipun bersikap ramah padanya. Selalu mengejek Luhan. Sebenarnya dia ada dendam apa sih?

"Ada dendam pun tidak mungkin. Kau tidak punya musuh kan?"—Kai.

"Tidak."

Sehun terlihat sedang berpikir, "Juga..tidak ada barang yang hilang, padahal dia mengobrak-abrik tas dan mejamu. Penjahat itu pasti mengincar sesuatu milikmu. Kurasa begitu."

"Prasangkamu hampir sama dengan temanku, Baekhyun."

"Baekhyun… Kau akrab dengan nya ya?"

"Apa?!" Luhan mendelik tajam ke arah Chanyeol. Sebelum si tinggi itu menjawab Sehun sudah memotong pembicaraan mereka.

"Lalu..kita kan tidak tau apa yang di incarnya. Kurasa Chanyeol dan Kai kalian harus selalu mengawasi Luhan."

Luhan diam saja. Dan entah kenapa perasaannya sekarang sudah tenang dan tidak takut lagi. Karena sekarang ada yang menjaganya. Bersama mereka entah kenapa membuatnya nyaman dan merasa terlindungi. Dan rasa khawatir yang selama ini ia rasakan benar-benar sudah menguap. Luhan tersenyum manis.

.

.

.

Sudah seminggu sejak kejadian itu, sekarang si penjahat yang meneror Luhan sudah tidak pernah muncul lagi. Seminggu juga dia selalu bersama Sehun, Kai dan Chanyeol. Mereka benar-benar menjaga dan mengawasi Luhan, tetapi tentu saja tidak seperti hari pertama mereka mengawasi Luhan. Ia jadi berpikir cukup beruntung juga meminta bantuan pada mereka dan menyesal karena sempat tidak percaya.

Luhan baru saja akan masuk kelas. Sehun dan yang lain sudah ada di markas. Entah apa yang mereka lakukan se-pagi ini disana. Menonton televisi mungkin?

"Luhan!"

Luhan menengok ke belakang, saat mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya. Dan membungkuk hormat saat mendapati Kris songsaenim melambaikan tangan ke arahnya.

"Kris Songsaenim, Selamat pagi." Sapanya.

Kris hanya membalasanya dengan senyuman. "Hari ini yang piket di kelas Cuma Luhan ya?"

"Iya saem, memang ada apa?"

"Maaf, nanti pulang sekolah kau bantu aku menyusun file ya."

"Baik saem."

"Maaf ya, Terima kasih Luhan."

Luhan melambaikan tangannya. Lalu berjalan menuju kelasnya lagi. Hah…rasanya sudah lega si penjahat itu sudah tidak menerornya lagi.

.

.

"Pulang sekolah, kalian pulang duluan saja. Aku ada piket." Ujar Luhan saat di kantin sekolah.

"Tidak bisa, kami akan menunggu mu." Jawab Kai yang sedang memakan sushi nya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Lagian sekarang si penjahat itu sudah tidak menerorku kok. Kalian tidak usah khawatir." Luhan mengibaskan tangannya, memberi isyarat bahwa ia akan baik-baik saja.

"Tetap saja bodoh! Kami kan tetap harus mengawasimu." Kali ini Chanyeol yang berujar masih tetap sinis pada Luhan.

"Aku akan membantumu piket… memang kau ada piket apa?" Tanya Sehun.

Luhan menyeruput bubble tea nya sebelum menjawab Sehun, "Aku harus membantu Kris saem. Kalian tidak usah khawatir, oke?"

"Aku akan membantumu."

"Tidak usah! Aku malah akan merasa tidak enak pada Kris-saem, kalian pulang saja. Aku akan baik-baik saja."

"Yasudah, kalau kau tidak mau kami bantu, kami akan menunggumu di markas."

Luhan menghembuskan nafasnya berat. Merasa percuma saja berdebat dengan ketiga orang ini. Yah jadi dia hanya mengangguk saja menyetujui usulan Sehun.

"Baek!" Luhan memanggil Baekhyun yang saat itu lewat bersama Kyungsoo—temannya dari kelas 2-B. Baekhyun hanya melambaikan tangannya saja sambil tersenyum.

Luhan beranjak berdiri, "Aku pergi dulu ya—daah!" dan pergi meninggalkan ke tiganya yang masih makan. Tidak menyadari tatapan tajam dari seseorang.

.

.

"Saya pulang dulu saem." Ujar Luhan sambil membungkuk.

"Maaf ya, sampai malam begini. Benar tidak apa-apa pulang sendiri?"

"Tidak apa-apa."

"Yasudah. Terima kasih, hati-hati ya."

Luhan berbalik dan menatap koridor sekolahnya yang sepi. Lampu-lampu nya hampir mati, hanya di sisakan beberapa lampu untuk mengerangi koridor sekolah.

Sepi, sunyi dan mecekam.

Tiba-tiba bulu kuduk Luhan berdiri. Sungguh Luhan takut. Seharusnya tadi ia menerima saja usulan Sehun untuk menunggu dan ikut membantu Kris songsaenim, tapi Luhan menolaknya. Ah dia merutuki kebodohannya sendiri saat ini.

Luhan berjalan dan mulai mempercepat langkahnya.

"Ah~aku takut sekali!"

Luhan memejamkan matanya. Dia berdoa dalam hati dan menenangkan detak jantungnya saat ini. Tenang Luhan, Sehun dan yang lain menunggumu di markas. Tenang. Tidak akan terjadi apa-apa.

Luhan menghentikan langkahnya saat ia mendengar ada langkah kaki yang mengikutinya. Ia menengok ke belakang, tidak ada siapa-pun. Lorong di belakangnya sepi dan gelap. Ia mulai bergidik lagi. Saat Luhan hendak berlari lagi, tiba-tiba ada yang menyandung kakinya dan membuatnya jatuh terjerambab di lantai.

"Akh!" Luhan meringis. Terbangun dan duduk sambil mengusap lututnya, karena merasakan nyeri di sebelah sana.

Luhan terkesiap saat mendapati sepasang kaki dengan balutan celana hitam berdiri di depannya, lalu ia mendongak-kan kepalanya , mendapati seseorang yang tak ia kenal—memakai baju hitam, kacamata hitam dan sebuah syal yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

"Si-siapa Kau?" Luhan mundur, wajahnya menyiratkan ketakutan.

Tiba-tiba si penjahat itu mendekatinya.

Luhan menjerit takut. Saat si penjahat itu menarik kerahnya dan memaksanya untuk berdiri. wajahnya benar-benar tidak bisa Luhan lihat, karena syal yang menutupi hampir sebagian dari wajahnya itu.

"TOLONG! SEHUN!"

"Berikan kuncinya." Desis Si penjahat itu lalu menarik kalung yang melingkar di leher Luhan. Luhan memejamkan matanya—ketakutan—dan terus berdoa dalam hati semoga saja Sehun cepat datang dan menolongnya.

Jantungnya benar-benar berpacu cepat. Kakinya lemas, bahkan untuk sekedar melarikan diri atau memberi perlawanan pada si penjahat ini ia tidak bisa. Sungguh, Luhan Takut.

_Sehun…..Tolong aku._

BUGH

BUGH

Penjahat itu jatuh tersungkur.

Sehun datang.

Sehun menolongnya.

Sehun langsung menarik Luhan dari cengkraman si penjahat dan memeluk pria dengan tubuh kecil itu. Wajah Luhan sudah basah oleh air mata. Malang sekali, dia begitu ketakutan.

"Maaf aku terlambat." Bisik Sehun di telinga Luhan.

Luhan bisa melihat Kai dan Chanyeol berlari menghampiri mereka.

"Hei kenapa? Kalian tidak apa-apa?"

"Oh Shit! Ayo Kai kejar penjahat itu!"

Kai dan Chanyeol langsung berlari lagi mengejar si penjahat itu yang melarikan diri, meninggalkan Luhan dan Sehun berdua.

Luhan jatuh terduduk setelah Sehun melepaskan pelukannya. Kakinya masih lemas sekali.

Sehun yang melihat Luhan terduduk—lemas—langsung menyusulnya dan berjongkok di hadapan Luhan.

"Kau terluka?" Tanya Sehun dengan nada khawatir—juga wajahnya yang menunjukan ke khawatiran—sambil meneliti tiap bagian tubuh Luhan, takut-taku Luhan terluka.

"Tidak Apa-apa." Cicit Luhan.

Sehun menarik Luhan kedalam pelukannya lagi . Dasar Luhan, dia selalu saja berusaha sok kuat. Padahal Sehun bisa liat sendiri kalau tangan Luhan bergetar—dia masih ketakutan.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kau tidak usah takut." Bisik Sehun. "Ada aku disini…"

Luhan mengangguk dalam pelukan Sehun. Dia memejamkan matanya sambil tersenyum saat mendapati tangan Sehun mengusap rambutnya, lembut. –lagi jantungnya berdebar tidak normal.

"Aku akan selalu…menjagamu." Bisiknya lagi di telinga Luhan, membuat Luhan harus menahan degup jantungnya yang berdetak tidak normal dan panas yang menjalar di pipinya.

.

.

Saat ini mereka kembali ke markas. Sehun memegang liontin terdapat di kalung Luhan. Ia mengamati benda itu dengan seksama. Tadi ia menemukan liotin Luhan di lantai, sepertinya penjahat itu menjatuhkannya setelah merampasnya dari leher Luhan.

"Jadi, kau menemukan benda ini 3 minggu yang lalu?" Tanya Sehun.

Luhan mengangguk, masih sibuk dengan kue yang sedang ia makan saat ini.

"Aku menemukan itu di belakang sekolah. Karena bagus kujadikan liontin saja."

"Berarti kejadian ini berawal dari sejak kau menemukan liontin ini."

Luhan menghentikan acara makanya dan menatap serius ke arah Sehun.

"Penjahat tadi meminta kunci….jangan-jangan…"

"Kunci…Pasti ini yang dia incar." Sehun bergumam.

Diam

Diam

Tidak ada yang berbicara di ruangan itu. Chanyeol sedang sibuk dengan ponselnya di sebelah Luhan—sedangkan Kai dia sedang membuat teh hangat yang baru.

"Eung..Sehun..bagaimana kalau kita buang Kunci ini?"

Chanyeol menoyor kepala Luhan dari samping. "Bodoh! Kalau kuncinya di buang, penjahatnya akan semakin mengincarmu."

Luhan—yang kepalanya di toyor—hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya dan sesekali bergumam memaki Chanyeol.

"Semuanya, tidak akan berakhir sampai penjahatnya menemukan kunci itu." Kali ini Kai duduk di sebelah Sehun sambil membawa teh hangatnya.

"Lalu? Bagaimana caranya mengembalikan kunci ini?" Tanya Luhan.

Sehun dengan gaya sok keren—tapi menurut Luhan, Sehun memang keren—itu kembali beragumen. "Aku tidak berani bilang masalah akan selesai dengan mengembalikan kunci itu."

"Lagian kita belum dapat upah"—Chanyeol.

"Kalau lancar siapa tahu kita dapat upah dari si penjahat itu juga."—Kai.

Luhan hanya melirik tajam kea rah Jongin dan Chanyeol. Dasar mata duitan.

"Kali ini giliran kita bergerak." Sehun menggebrak meja. "Kita tidak ingin membahayakan klien. Tapi, cuma ada satu cara menangkap penjahat itu…." Sehun melirik Luhan sebentar yang sedang mendengarkannya berbicara.

"Yaitu…menjadikamu umpan…."

.

.

.

**To be continued**

**Preview for Chapter 2**

**.**

"**Kasus ini, mungkin bisa selesai dengan cepat."**

**.**

"**Aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu…"**

**.**

"**Aku tidak ingin sesuatu terjadi pada Luhan."**

**.**

_**Mungkin ini tidak serius…..**_

_**Mungkin tidak akan terjadi apa-apa.**_

_**.**_

"**SEHUN AWAS!"**

**.**

"**Karena itu…. Aku sebagai gurumu akan melindungimu dan yang lain. Kau mau tidak?"**

**.**

"**Aku akan menjagamu…"**

**.**

"**Sehun gawat!"**

"**Markas kita….lenyap…."**

**.**

**.**

Halooo! Chapter 1 udah update :3 gimana? Aneh ya? Hehehe gaje? Kecepetan ga? Hihihi terus fluff nya dapet ga? Bingung sebenarnya—ini genre ff ini udah sesuai apa belum yak wkwkw

Makasih banyak yang kemaren udah review, favorite, sama follow story ini :3 makasih banyak :*

Oh iya ini Chapter 1 aku udah panjangin ampe 3k+ loh :3 dan tolong juga buat yang review jangan Cuma 'lanjut thor', aku pengennya kalian kasih kritik sama saran :c biar aku bisa perbaiki kalau tulisan aku yang jauh dari kata sempurna ini bisa lebih baik :'

Kemaren ada juga yang minta di naikin ratingnya—hehe maaf banget ya, ini ff emang di buat T. mungkin lain kali aja aku buat ff hunhan yang M, bukan ff ini tapi :v

Dan aku bakal update cepet kalau yang respon juga banyak :'D biar semangat. Soalnya ff ini hampir END..tinggal selesein last chapter doang :D

**Ps: kalimat dengan cetak miring itu ceritanya Luhan ngomong dalam hati ya :3**


	3. Chapter 3 Thw Big Case

**The Underground Kids**

**(**The Big Case**)**

**Exofanfiction**

**Baekyeolidiots**

**HunHan|T|Romance-Fluff-Friendship**

**Disclaimer!**

**All chara belongs to God and story belongs to Shiiba nana. Remake from comic with same tittle.**

**Warning!**

**Yaoi, Boys x Boys, Shou-ai, Gaje, sepet, School life, OOC, DLDR, don't be plagiator.**

**.**

"_Lagian kita belum dapat upah"_

"_Kalau lancar siapa tahu kita dapat upah dari si penjahat itu juga."_

"_Kali ini giliran kita bergerak . Kita tidak ingin membahayakan klien. Tapi, cuma ada satu cara menangkap penjahat itu…."_

"_Yaitu…menjadikamu umpan…."_

.

.

.

Luhan tampak terdiam setelah mendengar ide Sehun yang berencana menjadikannya sebagai umpan dan juga perkataannya yang mengatakan bahwa tidak ingin membahayakan klien.

Tidak ingin membahayakan klien.

klien.

klien

_Oh—jadi hanya ingin melindungiku sebagai klien._

Ia menundukan kepalanya. Entah kenapa, mendengar Sehun mengatakan itu membuat dadanya sesak dan sakit sekali.

"Aku? Umpan?" tanyanya dengan cicitan kecil.

"Informasi tentang si penjahat sangat sedikit. Kalau terus begini kita tidak akan bisa bergerak." Ujar Kai.

"Cuma satu yang kita tahu…." Sehun mengangkat kalung Luhan yang ada liontinnya itu. " Liontin ini adalah kunci. Mungkin Luhan di incar oleh si penjahat karena memungut liontin ini."

Luhan menatap Sehun. Entah kenapa, Sehun begitu terlihat sungguh-sungguh sekali ingin menangkap si penjahat itu, membuat sesuatu dalam dada Luhan berdesir. Apalagi Sehun tidak pernah mengungkit soal bayaran yang dia minta tidak seperti Kai dan Chanyeol.

"Cuma itu saja?"

"Kita buat situasi dimana penjahatnya mudah menangkap umpan,"—Chanyeol.

"Kita pusatkan di loker dan sekitar kelas saja."—Kai.

Sehun melirik ke arah Luhan dan mendapati wajah anak itu sedikit pucat. Mungkin ia takut. Pikir Sehun.

Sehun yang notabennya duduk di sebelah Luhan menggenggam tangan Luhan—dia teringat bagaimana ketakutannya Luhan tadi—dan tersenyum ke arahnya. "Tenang…semua akan berjalan lancar."

Luhan mengulas senyumnya. Perkataan Sehun selalu benar-benar bisa membuat dirinya tenang.

"Upah mengawasi naik 20%! Hahaha." Kompak ketiganya sambil kembali ber high five.

"Yakh! Mata duitan!" teriak Luhan.

Sialan. Baru saja Luhan berpikir Sehun tidak seperti teman-temannya yang mata duitan—ternyata ia sama saja. Huh.

Setelah acara ber-highfive ria ketiganya, suasana menjadi hening. Tidak ada yang angkat bicara. Luhan sendiri masih sebal pada tiga orang ini. Mungkin di pikiran mereka hanya uang, uang dan uang!

"Tapi, si penjahat pasti terluka gara-gara tendangan Sehun."—Kai.

"Kita awasi dengan cermat orang-orang yang mendekati Luhan."—Chanyeol.

"Kasus ini, mungkin bisa selesai dengan cepat."—Ujar Sehun sambil menyeringai.

.

.

.

"Sepertinya kalian lelah, kalian pulang saja duluan. Aku akan mengantar Luhan dulu."

"Benar kau tidak apa-apa mengantar Luhan pulang sendiri Sehun-ah?" Tanya Chanyeol, memastikan.

Sehun mengangguk dan menarik lengan Luhan untuk berdiri di sampingnya. "Aku khawatir membiarkannya pulang sendiri. Kalian pulanglah duluan…."

"Eh Sehun?"—Luhan.

"Haaa—yasudah. Lagian aku sudah mengantuk. Kami pulang duluan ya!" ujar Kai sambil berbalik, "Hati-hati di jalan kalian, daaah~" di lanjutkan oleh Chanyeol yang menyusulkan berjalan duluan.

Setelah sepeninggalan Kai dan Chanyeol sekarang hanya tinggal Sehun dan Luhan yang masih berdiri canggung di depan gerbang sekolah.

"Ayo pulang~" Ajak Sehun sambil menarik tangan Luhan dan menggenggamnya. Sementara Luhan, hanya mengikutinya dari belakang dan menatap punggung Sehun.

Mereka berjalan dalam diam. Terlarut oleh pemikiran masing-masing. Lampu kota menerangi perjalanan mereka berdua. Sehun dan Luhan memang memutuskan untuk berjalan kaki, mungkin karena jarak rumah Luhan dengan sekolah mereka tidak terlalu jauh.

"Padahal, kau tidak usah repot-repot mengantarku segala, Sehun-ah." Ujar Luhan sambil menunduk, ia merasa terlalu merepotkan Sehun dan yang lainnya.

"Kau ini bodoh atau apa?! Aku tidak ingin kau kenapa-kenapa. Lagian si penjahat itu saja sudah berani menguntitmu sampai malam di sekolah. Aku takut dia juga akan mengikutimu sampai ke rumah."

Luhan malah semakin menundukan kepalanya. Dia merasa benar-benar terharu. Semua kata-kata Sehun , benar-benar menyentuh hatinya. Jantungnya juga berdegup lagi tiap berdekatan dengan anak ini.

'_Aku tidak ingin kau kenapa-kenapa'_

Kata-kata Sehun yang itu terus saja terdengar di telinganya. Pipi Luhan menghangat tanpa ia bisa kendalikan. Sialan! Kenapa dia malah seperti anak gadis yang sedang jatuh cinta begini?! Shit!

Luhan segera membuang perasaan-perasaan aneh yang meletup-letup di dadanya. Bukankah Sehun memperhatikannya hanya sebagai klien?

"Aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu…" Gumamnya pelan. Sehun menghentikan langkahnya, lalu berbalik. Ia melihat Luhan mendongakkan kepalanya. Mata rusanya menatap mata Sehun dengan sendu.

"Dengar…" Sehun menangkupkan kedua tangannya di pipi Luhan. Menundukan wajahnya agar bisa sejajar dengan wajah Luhan. "Aku tidak akan keberatan. Aku hanya ingin melindungimu, Luhan-ah."

Ia tatap dengan dalam mata rusa Luhan yang berkaca-kaca. Ia tahu laki-laki mungil ini akan menangis. "Kau..tidak usah sungkan seperti itu…" Lalu menarik Luhan kembali kepelukannya.

.

.

Ini sudah satu mingguk sejak si pelaku penerroran Luhan menampakan dirinya-untuk mencelakai Luhan-di sekolah. Sudah seminggu pula mereka menyiapkan jebakan, dengan Luhan menjadi umpannya. Tapi nihil-si penjahat tidak pernah lagi menampakan diri atau melakukan hal-hal seperti mengacak-ngacak tas Luhan.

Luhan dan Kelompok rahasia sedang di markas sekarang, mereka sedang berdiskusi lagi-dengan memikirkan bagaimana cara menyiapkan jebakan agar si pelaku itu keluar.

"Sudah satu minggu….." Luhan bergumam.

Kai sedang menuangkan teh hijau yang ia buat kedalam masing-masing gelas di meja. Luhan tidak tahu kenapa Kai sangat suka sekali dengan teh hijau.

"Si penjahat tidak bereaksi, kenapa ya?" Tanya Kai.

"Jangankan beraksi, kehadirannya aja kita tidak pernah tahu." Ujar Chanyeol malas.

Luhan memperhatikan Sehun, anak itu masih diam saja. Mungkin sedang bergelut dengan pemikirannya yang sering mebuat Luhan cukup terkejut. Ia sekarang jadi mengerti kenapa ketiga anak ini masuk kelas 2A.

"Sepertinya kita terlalu meremehkan kasus ini." Ujar Sehun tiba-tiba.

"Apa mungkin, penjahatnya sudah menyerah?"—Luhan.

"Bodoh!" Chanyeol menoyor lagi kepala Luhan. Sialan. Hobi sekali sih anak itu menoyor kepala Luhan. Nanti dia jadi semakin bodoh kalau di perlakukan seperti itu terus.

"Soalnya sudah seminggu tidak ada yang mengacak-ngacak meja dan tasku. Apa mungkin karena kalian selalu ada di sampingku terus ya? Jadi dia tahu, dia tidak mungkin mendapat kunci itu. Karena itu dia tidak pernah mengganguku lagi."

"Wah tumben Luhan pintar!"—Kai.

Mendengar kalimat Kai, Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya. Dia tahu kata-kata itu berisi sindiran di balik pujian. Kai menyebalkan!

"Kalau begitu, sementara kita biar kan saja seperti ini." Sehun menghembuskan nafasnya, sedikit berat. Mungkin dia terlalu lelah memikirkan kasus ini. "Aku tidak ingin sesuatu terjadi pada Luhan."

Deg.

Pipi Luhan memanas lagi. Jantungnya berdetak tidak normal lagi. Sialan! Oh Sehun memang paling bisa membuat Luhan seperti ini. Luhan mencoba untuk membuang muka nya agar tidak selalu memperhatikan Sehun-jantungnya selalu berdetak kalau melihat Sehun. dan itu cukup membuatnya lelah.

"Soalnya kita belum dapat upah….."—ujar Kai dan Chanyeol, kompak.

Luhan menghela nafas. Selalu saja—dua orang ini merusak semuanya. Padahal ia sedang merasa sangat berterima kasih, tapi kalau mereka mengungkit uang, uang, dan uang membuat Luhan ingin menendang satu-persatu bokong mereka.

"Aku pulang deh!" Luhan bergegas mengambil tasnya. Moodnya buruk sekali, wajahnya juga berubah menjadi sangar-walau tetap dia terlihat cute-jika mereka membahas masalah upah. Pasti ujungnya Luhan yang rugi.

"Eh mau ku antar tidak?" tawar Sehun.

"Tidak usah!" Luhan berteriak dan membanting pintu markas.

Ia berjalan sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya. Kesal sungguh!

_Sabar Luhan! Kalau semuanya sudah selesai, tidak usah bergabung dengan mereka. _Luhan bergumam dalam hati.

_Kalau semuanya berakhir…._

_Kalau semuanya berakhir…._

Tiba-tiba Luhan menghentikan langkahnya saat ia memikirkan bahwa mungkin kalau kasus ini sudah teratasi dia jadi bisa terlepas dari anak-anak menyebalkan macam mereka, tapi ada sesuatu yang membuatnya tertohok-dan dadanya sedikit merasa sesak. Bagaimana pun bersama mereka memang terasa menyenangkan. Ia jadi teringat kebersamaannya bersama Sehun dan teman-temannya selama ini. Semua candaan mereka. Gelak tawa mereka dan sifat jahil mereka. Selama ini Luhan senang berada dekat dengan mereka. Hatinya menghangat…apalagi…Sehun….

"Akh! Kenapa aku memikirkan hal itu sih?!" gumamnya sambil memukul kepalanya sendiri.

Luhan berjalan ke arah Loker untuk mengambil sepatunya. Ia masih mengumpat dengan suara kecil. Jujur saja, Luhan menjadi sering marah-marah begini semenjak mengenal Sehun dan teman-temannya, walau hatinya merasa senang dengan kehadiran mereka.

"Seperti orang bodoh saja memikirkan hal itu." Gumamnya sambil membuka pintu loker.

"Hah apa ini?!" Luhan menemukan selembar kertas yang berlipat dari lokernya. ia membuka lipatan kertas itu dan matanya membulat. Kaget.

Surat ini…surat ancaman.

**Jangan libatkan orang lain.**

**Kalau tidak, mereka akan merasakan akibatnya.**

"Luhan, ada apa?" Luhan terkejut dan langsung membalikan badannya saat mendengar suara Sehun di belakangnya.

Ia meremas kertas yang berisi ancaman itu, menyembunyikannya dari Sehun.

"aaa—Tidak apa-apa." Jawabnya sambil menyengir lebar.

"Oh ya? Ayo kita pulang!" ajak Sehun.

"I—Iya."

_Mungkin ini tidak serius….._

_Mungkin tidak akan terjadi apa-apa._

.

.

"Selamat pagi , Luhan-ah." Sapa Baekhyun pagi itu. Ia lalu duduk menyusul Luhan di bangku mereka.

"Pagi…" balasnya dengan sangat tidak bersemangat, membuat Baekhyun justru heran. Semenjak mengenal Sehun dan teman-temannya Luhan memang berubah, dia sering marah-marah walau pun begitu wajahnya tidak pernah selesu ini. Ia juga sering terlihat ceria. Bukan Luhan yang pagi ini Baekhyun temui, tidak bersemangat.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Aku bingung…."

"Bingung?"

"Hm, kami belum menemukan si peneror itu, Baek." Ujar Luhan yang tiba-tiba menegakan badannya. Tidak tahu kenapa, emosi anak ini akhir-akhir ini selalu naik turun. Seperti sekarang.

"Aku sudah tahu." Jawab Baekhyun cuek, lalu memainkan ponsel yang ada di tangannya.

"Kau tau dari mana , Baek?"

"A—paa? Ah itu…aku hanya menebak. Iya hanya menebak." Baekhyun menjawab dengan gugup dan menyengir lebar, lalu kembali memainkan ponselnya.

Luhan menghela nafas. Lalu setelahnya ia kembali melamun.

Surat kemarin…

Membuatnya takut.

.

.

Bel istirahat berbunyi, mengakhiri pelajaran matematika dari Pak kumis dengan wajah menyeramkan itu. Yun songsaenim. Hih, guru killer yang paling hobi sekali marah-marah di kelas Luhan. Dan dia jadi benci matematika karena guru ini.

Luhan kembali menyenderkan kepalanya di meja. Biasanya saat istirahat Luhan akan pergi ke markas untuk mendiskusikan perkembangan dari kasusnya ini atau pergi ke kantin bersama Baekhyun. Tapi hari ini dia malas kemana-mana.

Baekhyun juga masih betah duduk di bangkunya. Ia masih enggan beranjak sepertinya.

"Kau tidak ke markas mereka, Lu?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Tidak…aku sedang malas."

"Luhan! Kau di panggil Sehun tuh di bawah." Ujar Zitao, salah satu anak popular di kelasnya. Well, Zitao popular karena memang dia itu benar-benar tife cowok mempesona. Mata pandanya sih yang membuatnya memiliki pesona besar.

"Dimana?"

"Dekat taman. Tadi aku di suruh menyampaikan pesan itu saja padamu." Zitao duduk bersama Yixing yang merupakan teman sebangkunya. Kemudian Luhan melihat kedua anak itu mengobrol.

"Baek, aku pergi dulu ya." Pamitnya pada Baekhyun sebelum meninggalkan anak itu, dan Baekhyun hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

.

.

Luhan turun ke lantai satu untuk menemui Sehun yang menunggunya di taman. Mungkin Sehun dan yang lainnya ingin menyampaikan hal yang penting. Tapi kenapa ia mengajak bertemu di taman ya?

Luhan melihat Sehun berdiri disana. Di depan ruang kelas 1-A yang tepatnya bersebrangan dengan taman sekolah.

Eh…sebentar? Tapi Sehun sendiri? Kemana yang lain? Tanya Luhan dalam hati.

"Sehun!"

Sehun berbalik dan tersenyum ke arah Luhan. Ia melambaikan tangannya, mengisyaratkan Luhan untuk mendekat.

Baru saja Luhan aka berlari menghampiri Sehun, tapi dia di kaget kan oleh sesuatu di atas sana—lab Kimia—yang jatuh akan menimpa Sehun.

"SEHUN AWAS!" Luhan panik, di berteriak dari kejauhan dan memperingati Sehun.

Prank.

Sehun berusaha menghindar namun pecahan kaca itu tetap saja jatuh mengenai dahinya.

"Akh." Sehun meringis dan tiba-tiba semuanya gelap. Ia..jatuh pingsan.

Luhan mematung…kakinya sulit sekali untuk di gerakkan. Sialan. Sehun…..

Pikirannya kembali teringat oleh surat ancaman yang kemarin.

**Jangan libatkan orang lain.**

**Kalau tidak, mereka akan merasakan akibatnya**

Apa mungkin ini….

Sehun….

.

.

.

"Aku bisa menghindar, tapi kepala ku kena juga." Ujar Sehun sambil tersenyum menunjukan sederetan gigi putihnya.

Luhan hanya menunduk saja, dia memilin ujung almamater yang di kenakannya. Merasa bersalah. Ia berpikir—karenanya Sehun jadi seperti ini.

"Kata guru-guru jendelanya sudah tua, jadi kacanya jatuh." Kai yang duduk di samping Luhan memberi informasi.

_Bukan. Itu ulah si penjahat. Surat itu…bukan ancaman kosong._

Ia dan Chanyeol tadi sempat kaget saat Luhan berteriak memanggil Sehun dan melihat temannya tertimpa kaca yang jatuh dari lab kimia.

Kai jadi teringat, Luhan kan yang menyuruh Sehun untuk menemuinya di taman.

"Luhan, ada perlu apa kau meminta Sehun menemui mu?"

Luhan dan Chanyeol terperanjat….kaget. Apa Luhan menyuruh Sehun? Bukannya Sehun yang menyuruhnya ya?

"Hah—apa maksudmu Kai?"

"Bukannya tadi kau yang menitipkan pesan pada seorang anak untuk menyuruhku datang, Luhan?"

"Iya itu benar. Ya kan Chanyeol?"

"Apa? Aku—tidak tahu." Chanyeol menjawab nya dengan gugup dan wajahnya masih menyiratkan kebingungan.

"Aku malah mendapat pesan dari teman sekelasku Zitao untuk menemui Sehun….."

Hening…

"Aku rasa ini jebakan."—Sehun.

Seketika wajah Luhan memucat. Benarkan apa yang dia pikirkan. Ternyata surat itu benar-benar bukan omong kosong. Penjahat itu benar-benar akan mencelakai Sehun dan teman-temannya.

"Kenapa Luhan? Kenapa wajahmu pucat?" Tanya Sehun khawatir. "Aku membuatmu kaget , ya?" Sehun meraih tangan Luhan, menggenggamnya , lalu tersenyum. "Maaf, ya"

Mata Luhan sudah berkaca-kaca. Ia ingin menangis. Tapi tidak mungkin ia menangis disini, nanti Sehun dan temannya akan khawatir dan bingung.

Luhan beranjak berdiri dan membungkukan badannya, "Aku..kembali ke kelas dulu,"

_Aku tidak boleh melibatkan mereka lagi._

"Yach, Luhan!"

Brak.

Pintu UKS di banting keras.

.

.

.

Luhan berlari sambil menangis. Sial. Kenapa dia jadi terlihat cengeng sekali! Memalukan! Anak-anak sepanjang koridor banyak yang memperhatikannya, dan ia masa bodoh. Sama sekali tidak peduli.

DUK

"Akh!" Luhan jatuh terduduk saat ia menabrak seseorang di depannya. Saking tidak memperhatikan jalan ia jadi menabrak orang begini. Bodoh. Luhan mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Kris Saem." Ternyata Kris orang yang ia tabrak.

"Luhan, kau kenapa?" Tanya Kris sambil mengulurkan tangannya dan membantu Luhan untuk berdiri.

Setelah Luhan berdiri ia menangis sejadi-jadinya membuat Kris sedikit panic, kenapa Luhan tiba-tiba menangis tambah kencang. Memang dia salah apa?

Kris menuntun Luhan untuk masuk ke ruangannya, sedikit menenangkan anak itu agar tidak menangis lagi. Setelah dengan waktu cukup lama ia menenangkan Luhan, akhirnya Luhan tidak menangis lagi. Kris mendesak Luhan untuk menceritakan masalahnya, akhirnya ia mengangguk dan menceritakan semua masalahnya.

Setidaknya ia merasa lebih tenang.

.

"Jadi begitu… aku mengerti." Ujar Kris, mengangguk-angguk. "Kau pasti ketakutan ya menanggung beban seberat ini?"

Luhan hanya mengagguk saja sebagai jawaban. Ia tidak bisa berbicara banyak. Tidak ada Sehun dan yang lain..rasanya seperti….

"Kalau tetap bersama mereka, mereka juga akan di incar penjahatnya." Luhan bergumam.

"Mereka Cuma pelajar, ini sangat berbahaya." Kris berdiri dan menyenderkan badannya di dinding. "Karena itu…. Aku sebagai gurumu akan melindungimu dan yang lain. Kau mau tidak?"

.

.

"Luhaaaan~". Luhan tiba-tiba diam dan menghentikan langkahnya saat merasakan seseorang di belakangnya memeluknya. Mengalungkan lengannya di bahu sempit Luhan.

Luhan berbalik, kaget. "Sehun, ada apa?" tanyanya.

"Akhir-akhir ini kau jarang datang ke markas. Aku ingin tahu ada apa denganmu?" Tanyanya.

Luhan seketika termenung, lalu ia membuang muka ke arah lain, "Tidak ada apa-apa. Penjahatnya tidak datang lagi, jadi kupikir sendiri pun tidak apa-apa."

"Ini…" Sehun menyerahkan kalung—Luhan bersama dengan liontin berupa kunci itu.

Luhan mendongakkan kepalanya, "Ini apa?" Luhan baru menyadari bahwa kalung yang di lehernya hilang. Tapi kenapa bisa ada pada Sehun? Ya ampun! Ceroboh! Kalau sehun yang memegang ini dia yang akan menjadi sasaran si penjahat itu.

"Kembalikan!" pintanya sambil merebut kalung itu. Lebih baik dia yang memegang kalung ini, karena takut akan mencelakakan Sehun dan yang lain.

"Kalau kau sendiri kau bisa berbahaya." Sehun berkata memperingati dengan wajah datarnya. Hah, Sehun terlihat menyebalkan jika memasang wajah flat seperti itu.

"Yasudah…aku mau ke kelas."

Luhan berbalik dan melihat disana ada Kris yang baru keluar dari lab kimia.

"Kris saem!" panggilnya lalu berlari kecil menghampiri Kris. Meninggalkan Sehun yang menatapnya datar.

_Aku ingin bersama kalian, tapi tidak bisa….._

_Dan sudah ku putuskan untuk tidak melibatkan kalian lagi sekarang….._

_._

_._

_._

Sudah lebih dari seminggu Luhan tidak pergi ke markas. Ia terus saja menghindari Sehun dan yang lainnya. Baekhyun juga bahkan sudah mendesak Luhan untuk menceritakan alasan kenapa Luhan menjauhi kelompok rahasia itu. Ia cukup penasaran. Baekhyun juga tidak suka harus melihat wajah temannya itu yang setiap pagi terlihat lesu dan tidak bersemangat. Benar-benar bukan Luhan yang dulu.

Dan ini sudah kesekian kalinya Baekhyun mendesak Luhan untuk bercerita dan malah di jawab hanya, "Aku sudah tidak di terror lagi, jadi hubunganku dengan mereka berarti berakhir. Lagian aku hanya klien kok. Tidak lebih." Tapi Luhan menjawab itu dengan nada lesu, dan Baekhyun tahu ada yang sesuatu di sembunyikan Luhan dari dirinya, Sehun dan yang lain.

"Hah, yasudah kalau kau tidak mau bercerita. Aku pulang duluan , Luhan-ah.."

Luhan menatap punggung Baekhyun, sedih. Ia merasa bersalah karena tidak bisa berbicara dan menceritakan dengan jujur masalahnya saat ini. Luhan hanya tidak ingin melibatkan orang-orang di sekitarnya.

Ia membereskan bukunya dalam diam.

"Kau tidak percaya lagi pada kami?" Tanya seseorang dari belakang kelas. Luhan menghentikan acara membereskan bukunya, lalu menengok ke arah pintu belakang kelasnya. Sehun. Berdiri disana, di daun pintu dan melipat tangannya di dada.

Luhan kembali membereskan bukunya, "Aku sudah bicara dengan Kris saem, dia akan membantuku." Ujar Luhan.

Luhan mendengar derap langkah kaki menuju arahnya, dan Sehun berdiri di depannya.

" Apa dia bisa di percaya?" Tanya Sehun dingin. Luhan belum pernah mendengar nada dingin Sehun, dia benar-benar terlihat menyeramkan.

Luhan mendongak, menatap mata Sehun, "Tapi, dia akan guru."

"Waktunya terlalu tepat."

Luhan terdiam, dia hanya bisa menundukan kepalanya. Benar…waktunya terlalu tepat.

"Bagaimana kalau dia penjahatnya? Mungkin dia berusaha memisahkan kita, agar bisa berduaan denganmu, Luhan-ah." Sehun semakin mendekat, dan membungkuk. Ia menarik dagu Luhan agar anak itu bisa menatap mata Luhan. "Tolong…..percayalah pada kami." Bisiknya.

Mata Luhan kembali berkaca-kaca. Kenapa Sehun terus bersikeras membantunya, kenapa?!

"Kenapa?!" isakan dari mulutnya akhirnya keluar. Air mata yang sedari tadi sudah ia bendung sudah jatuh tidak tertahankan lagi. Luhan menatap Sehun sambil menangis dan memukuli dada Sehun, "Kenapa kau bilang begitu? Sudah biarkan aku sendiri!" jeritnya sambil menangis dan menutup mukanya yang berlinang air mata dengan tangan.

_Aku hanya tidak ingin….Sehun celaka lagi._

Sehun menarik tangan Luhan dan memeluk pria yang lebih mungil itu. Mendekapnya dengan erat seolah benar-benar ingin melindungi Luhan dan tidak ingin orang yang ia peluk terluka sedikitpun. "Aku akan menjagamu…" Sehun berujar dengan nada yang meyakinkan. "Jangan menanggung semuanya sendiri." Lanjutnya.

Luhan semakin ingin menangis. Ia melingkarkan tangannya di punggung Sehun dan balas memeluk pelukan Sehun. "Sehun….." gumamnya.

Sehun tersenyum, ia mengusap rambut halus Luhan. Membiarkan Luhan menangis. Mungkin menangis bisa membuatnya tenang.

"Jangan!"

Sehun melepaskan pelukannya saat merasa ada seseorang masuk ke kelas. Ia melihat Kris songsaenim berdiri disana.

"Kalian Cuma pelajar. Jangan membuat masalahnya tambah gawat." Peringatnya sambil berjalan mendekat ke arah Sehun yang masih merangkul pinggang Luhan possessive.

"Kris saem," bisik Luhan.

Kris berdiri di hadapan Sehun dan Luhan, ia membenarkan letak kaca matanya yang merosot di hidung, "Luhan mungkin akan sedih kalau kau terluka lagi, Oh Sehun."

Luhan bergerak melepaskan rangkulan Sehun yang membuat si empunya tangan menoleh ke arahnya.

"Lebih baik, kalian menjaga jarak." Usul Kris.

"Tapi aku…." Elak Sehun.

"Aku sudah mendengar dari Luhan tentang aktivitas rahasia kalian. Sepertinya hal ini hanya di ketahui oleh murid-murid saja. Tapi kalau hal ini di dengar oleh pihak sekolah," Kris menjeda ucapannya. "Bisa saja kalian di skors atau yang lebih buruk di keluarkan dari Sekolah." Kris menatap mata Sehun tajam.

"Apa?!" Luhan melotot kaget. Di keluarkan dari sekolah?

"Lagian aku hanya ingin membantu Luhan. Kalian sebaiknya jangan ikut campur."

Kris berjalan menuju pintu belakang, dan berhenti di samping Sehun sambil membisikan sesuatu di telinganya. "Kalian hanya anak kecil. Bisa apa sih?!" Lalu menyerinngai tipis, melewati Sehun yang berdiri mematung.

"Sehun!" Sehun kaget saat melihat Kai dan Chanyeol lari tergopoh-gopoh. Chanyeol? Bukannya tadi dia sudah pulang duluan ya, bisiknya dalam hati.

"Sehun gawat!" Kai dengan nafas masih memburu dan wajah panic.

"Markas kita….lenyap…."

.

.

.

**To be continued**

**Haiiiiiii aku bawa Chapter-2 nya niiiihhh huhuu maaf bgt telat-abis mau UN. aku langsung upload karena beres UN nya. YEYYYYYY! tenang bgt sumpah udah UN :3 maaf juga ini belum sempet di edit-_- karena emang minggu kemaren padat ngt jadwal., huhu /sok sibuk/ tapi seriussss :3**

**OH iyaaaa aku ada rencana bikin FF buat #HappySehunday #HappyLuhanDay sama #HappHunhanweek :3 satu ff oneshoot sih, tapi saran dong bagusnya GS apa Yaoi aja ? hehehe terus mau yang marriage life apa school life ? soalnya ada dua ide nih. hahihuheho**

**tapi jangan harap di upload minggu in, paling ya sekitar rabu depan-mungkin /?**

**minta saran ya:^)**

**hehehe ADA YANG UDAH LIAT OVERDOSEEE YANG DI SC, Teaser ama dance practice (leaked versiooon)? DANNNN KENAPA SUHO DI DANCE PRACTICE BADDAASSSSS BGT ASDFGHJKL gue ...terpesoa..jujur. huhuhu jadi rada frustasi exo comeback nih gue. laptop belum beneeer-modem juga gada di rumah aduuuhhh ::_::: **

**udah ah-banyak omong, kalau udah ngomongin exo mah gabisa berhenti /slap/  
**

**mungkin Chapter ini masih kecepatan, aku sadar bgt;;; fluff nya belum dapet aku juga sadar bgt:( mungki aku masih terpengaruh sama komiknya kali ya-ya kalian tau kali kalau komik itu alurnya cepet bgt, segini sama aku udah banyak yang di tambah hgggg.**

**di tunggu reviewnyaaaa berisi kritik dan saran, semoga chapter ini ada perbaikan ^^**


	4. Chapter 4 School's detective

**The Underground Kids**

**(**School's detective.**)**

**Exofanfiction**

**uchanbaek**

**HunHan|T|Romance-Fluff-Friendship**

**Disclaimer!**

**All chara belongs to God and story belongs to Shiiba nana. Remake from comic with same tittle.**

**Warning!**

**Yaoi, Boy x Boy, Shou-ai, Gaje, sepet, School life, OOC, DLDR, don't be plagiator.**

"_Lagian aku hanya ingin membantu Luhan. Kalian sebaiknya jangan ikut campur."_

"_Kalian hanya anak kecil. Bisa apa sih?!"_

"_Sehun gawat!"_

"_Markas kita….lenyap…."_

_._

_._

.

Malam itu —masih sekitar setengah tujuh— Luhan bermaksud untuk pergi berjalan-jalan di taman di sekitar rumahnya. Ia bersama dengan Kimi—anjing peliharannya yang lucu. Ia bosan di rumah, jadi memutuskan untuk sekedar mencari udara. Ia juga tidak ingin terlalu berlarut-larut dengan masalah Sehun dan temannya—menyangkut dirinya juga—jadi semoga saja malam ini dia mendapat hiburan dengan keluar malam-malam. Aneh memang jika berjalan malam-malam bersama anjing, tapi tidak untuk Luhan karena dia sudah terbiasa. Hoodie yang ia pakai benar-benar melindunginya dari hawa dingin malam ini.

Sebenarnya sebelum Luhan memutuskan untuk pergi keluar dia sudah berusaha menghubungi Sehun dan teman-temannya, tapi mereka meminta Luhan untuk membahas itu terlebih dahulu. Mungkin hari senin nanti ketika mereka di sekolah akan membahasnya.

Luhan sedikit memicingkan matanya saat ia tengah duduk di bangku taman, ia melihat dua orang yang tidak begitu asing berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan. Ia bisa melihat si tubuh yang kecil itu sedang menghentak-hentakkan kakinya—seperti merajuk—dan hanya di balas oleh usakan lembut pada kepalanya.

Tapi siapa?

Luhan memutuskan berdiri dan bermaksud mengikuti pasangan itu. Ia benar-benar dibuat penasaran, karena merasa tidak asing oleh pasangan itu. Saat ia akan keluar dari taman, ia malah melihat Sehun sedang berjalan dengan santai, tapi tampak begitu hati-hati.

"Sehun-ah.." panggilnya.

Sehun langsung membalikan badannya saat ia mendengar suara yang tidak asing itu memanggilnya. Dan ia menemukan Luhan bersama seekor anjing berjalan mendekat ke arahnya.

"Kau sedang apa disini?" Tanya Luhan saat ia sudah berdiri di depan Sehun.

Sehun sesekali melirik sekitar jalan dan matanya berkeliling seperti sedang mencari sesuatu.

"Aku sedang mengikuti Chanyeol." Jawabnya.

Sehun lalu berjalan lagi dan di ikuti Luhan yang mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Chanyeol? Memang dia kenapa?"

"Tadi aku melihatnya berjalan bergandengan bersama seseorang, aku tidak tahu bahwa dia punya pacar. Dan kenapa pula dia tidak pernah bercerita…."

"Apa?! Chanyeol punya pacar?"

"Mungkin,"

"Oh Shit! Aku ketinggalan, aku duluan Luhan-ah."

Luhan melihat Sehun berlari dan meninggalkannya.

Yang ada di otaknya saat ini adalah…. Siapa pacar Chanyeol? Dan kenapa pula Sehun harus repot-repot mengikuti Chanyeol kalau memang anak itu sedang berkencan? Tidak ada pekerjaan eoh?

Dan Oh…apakah yang Luhan liat tadi itu Chanyeol?!

_._

_._

_._

"Hah—itukan Baekhyun, sedang apa dia bersama Chanyeol?"

Sehun terlonjak kaget dan menengok kesebelahnya, mendapati Luhan yang sedang berjongkok juga bersama seekor anjing. Ia tidak menyadari Luhan mengikutinya tadi. Anak ini benar-benar.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" Tanya Sehun setengah berbisik. Takut terdengar oleh Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"Aku ingin ikut denganmu." Jawabnya sambil menyengir tanpa dosa. Sedangkan Sehun hanya menaikan alisnya, heran.

Saat ini mereka tengah berjongkok di sebelah dinding sebuah toko syal—tidak lebih tepatnya Luhan yang berjongkok di sebelah Sehun karena dia sedang menenangkan anjingnya agar tidak menggonggong—mengintip Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang tengah bergandengan mesra sambil melihat lihat syal. Mereka lalu melihat kedua orang itu masuk kedalam.

Luhan berdiri, lalu menatap Sehun yang sedang menatapnya juga.

"Kenapa melihatku begitu?"

"Tidak."

Sehun membuang mukanya, lalu melihat ke arah toko yang di masuki Chanyeol dan Baekhyun membuat Luhan yang berdiri di sebelahnya mengerucutkan bibir, sebal.

"Kenapa kau mengikuti mereka?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya penasaran." Jawab Sehun cuek.

Luhan berdecak sebal. Oh Sehun, benar-benar orang yang tidak bisa di tebak sekali. Mala mini sifatnya kenapa berbeda dari biasanya , huh?

"Hanya itu?"

"Memangnya apa lagi…..?"

"Aku hanya heran saja, kenapa orang pacaran kau ikuti. Tidak salah bukan kalau Chanyeol berpacaran dengan Baekhyun. Kau tidak punya pekerjaan lain atau apa?!"

Sehun tiba-tiba menatap Luhan tajam, membuat Luhan menunjukan ekspresi 'apa-aku-salah-bicara'.

"Kau tidak akan mengerti." Sehun kembali memperhatikan toko yang di masuki Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, mendapati dua pasang sejoli itu keluar dari toko dan mendapati Baekhyun memakai syal berwarna merah.

Sehun kembali berjalan dan mengikuti keduanya. Sedangkan Luhan masih tidak mengerti—bagian mana yang ia tidak mengerti tentang mereka? Maksudnya—Kenapa Sehun begitu ingin mengikuti acara kencan Chanyeol, apa dia suka pada Chanyeol? Ah tapi itu tidak mungkin.

Luhan tersadar saat melihat Sehun sudah jauh meninggalkannya dan berlari mengikuti Sehun lagi.

"Memang apa yang aku tidak mengerti Sehun-ah?" Tanya Luhan masih bersikeras membahas alasan Sehun mengikuti Chanyeol.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Sehun tidak mengerti, tapi masih tidak menghentikan langkahnya.

"Tadi yang kau bilang kalau aku tidak mengerti."

"Oh,"

"Heh—hanya itu?"

"Sudahlah tidak usah di bahas. Aku tidak mau tertinggal Chanyeol."

Luhan hanya menghela nafas, setelah mencibir Sehun yang entah kenapa malam ini begitu menyebalkan. Se-menyebalkan Sehun di sekolah tetapi tidak pernah semenyebalkan saat ini. Ini seperti bukan Oh Sehun. Dia begitu dingin dan terkesan tidak peduli. Biasanya saat bersama Luhan dia akan menunjukan perhatiannya yang menunjukan bahwa dia peduli pada Luhan. Membuat Luhan tiba-tiba merindukan Oh Sehun yang perhatian padanya. Apa benar ya perhatian yang di tunjukannya hanya sebatas perhatian yang di tujukan untuk klien? Atau saat ini dia marah ya dengan masalahnya di sekolah? Ah tapi sepertinya itu bukan style Sehun.

Luhan jadi ingin membahas masalahnya sekarang kalau Oh Sehun benar-benar marah…hanya saja dia ingat kalau Sehun sudah bilang bahwa ia tidak mau berpusing-pusing dulu dengan urusan itu dan menyuruh Luhan untuk tutup mulut dan tidak banyak bicara. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk tetap menutup rapat mulutnya.

.

.

"Ah sial. Kita kehilangan jejak. Kau sih terlalu cerewet."

Sehun mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Sedari tadi dia sudah berhati-hati untuk mengikuti Chanyeol—tapi karena Luhan yang cerewet dan anjingnya yang merepotkan mengharuskannya kehilangan jejak Chanyeol di tengah pasar malam begini. Hell—itu sangat sulit sekali kalau harus mencari Chanyeol disaat seperti ini.

Luhan tidak mengdengarkan ocehan Sehun—ia terlalu terkesima oleh pemandangan pasar malam begini. Lampu kerlap-kerlip yang di pasang di arena permainan sangat indah. Luhan berani bersumpah terakhir kali ia mendatangi pasar malam saat ia berumur 6 tahun bersama Ayah dan Ibunya. Mereka sedang merayakan ulang tahun Luhan saat itu. Dan walau pun ia sering keluar malam—berjalan-jalan bersama kimi—ia tidak pernah main sampai kemari, ia hanya akan bermain di sekitar taman dekat rumahnya saja.

Sekali lagi matanya mengerjap lucu memperhatikan sekitarnya dengan wajah yang tentu saja berseri.

"Sehun-ah…aku ingin menaiki itu." Pinta Luhan sambil menarik-narik tangan Sehun di sebelahnya. Ia menunjuk arena permainan kincir angin dengan lampu yang berkelap-kelip di sekitar. Sehun hanya memutar bola matanya malas mendengar permintaan Luhan.

"Tujuan kita kesini untuk membuntuti Chanyeol, Luhan. Bukan untuk bermain."

Luhan menggembungkan pipinya. Kenapa Sehun menolak ajakannya huh? Biasanya sudah bersiap membuka mulutnya untuk memprotes dan ingin merajuk lagi tapi matanya melihat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang memasuki rumah hantu.

"Sehun! Itu Chanyeol! Mereka masuk rumah hantu." Tunjuk Luhan.

Sehun melihat ke arah yang di tunjuk Luhan dan benar saja..Chanyeol dan Baekhyun masuk kesana. Tiba-tiba Sehun menarik tangan Luhan—dan mereka berjalan kesana untuk memasuki arena rumah hantu juga masih mengikuti Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

.

Luhan masih terisak sambil berjongkok di sebelah pintu keluar rumah hantu. Sementara Sehun masih setia menenangkannya. Luhan tadi menangis karena ketakutan. Padahal sebelumnya dia sangat bersemangat sekali memasuki rumah hantu ini—tapi lihat sekarang? Dia malah menangis seperti anak kecil. Benar-benar sifat anak labil.

"Sudahlah, lagian kau keluar masih dengan tubuh yang utuh kan?"

Luhan menatap Sehun tajam dengan mata yang masih berlinang air mata dan pipinya yang basah. "Tapi aku masih takut bodoh!" sentaknya sengit.

Sehun hanya menghela nafas. Luhan terlalu seperti anak kecil—kekanak-kanakan, dia bahkan tidak tahu bahwa anak ini akan sangaaaaat manja sekali. Ia melirik sekeliling dan mendapati mata orang-orang yang menatapnya tajam. Ah—sungguh memalukan.

"Kau sendiri tadi yang semangat ingin masuk, kan?"

Luhan terdiam sesaat dan menghentikan isakannya serta gerakan tangannya yang mengelus bulu-bulu halus kimi. Benar….bukankah tadi ia yang bersemangat masuk?

"Aku…..aku kan tidak tahu kalau melihat hantu secara langsung lebih menakutkan dari pada melihat hantu-hantu yang sering ada di film horror yang aku tonton." Gumamnya pelan.

"Yasudah ayo! Kau tidak malu orang-orang memperhatikan kita? Aku juga tidak ingin ketinggalan jejak Chanyeol." Ajak Sehun sambil berdiri. Lalu menepuk bagian depan bajunya yang kusut—karena efek berjongkok tadi.

Tidak lama Luhan juga ikut berdiri mengikuti Sehun—walau kakinya masih terasa lemas melihat hantu-hantu di dalam. Dan kembali berjalan di belakang Sehun mencari Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

.

"Haa—capek sekali. Kemana perginya mereka ya?" Sehun bergumam sendiri setelah mengintari pasar malam tapi tidak menemukan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sama sekali. Mereka seperti benar-benar menghilang. "Kau sih tadi lama berjalannya, kita jadi ketinggalan jejak mereka…." Ujarnya menyalahkan Luhan.

Luhan mendengus kasar, merasa tidak suka jika di salahkan seperti itu. "Kenapa jadi menyalahkanku…." Pasalnya sedari tadi Sehun terus mengomel seperti ibu-ibu cerewet yang menyuruh anaknya berjalan cepat mengikutinya ketika berbelanja. Sehun tidak tahu saja kalau membawa kimi dan menarik-narik anjing itu begitu menyusahkan. Kimi selalu berjalan kea rah stand makanan membuat Luhan harus menyeretnya.

Sehun tidak menggubris protesan Luhan, ia mengecek jam tangannya dan mendapati sekarang sudah pukul 09.47 PM. "Yasudah….aku mau pulang saja." Sehun berjalan menuju keluar pintu pasar malam, tapi langkahnya terhenti saat mendapati tangan kecil yang memegang lengannya. Luhan.

"Kenapa kau tega sekali?" Tanya Luhan.

Sehun mengerutkan keningnya tidak mengerti, "Maksudmu apa?"

"Aku tidak tahu jalan pulang…." Ujarnya sambil menunduk karena malu dan memainkan jemari-jemarinya yang memegang tali yang mengikat kimi. "Aku juga ingin menaiki kincir angin Sehun-ah, kau tidak mau menemaniku?" tanyanya sambil mendongak dan menunjukan aegyonya dengan menatap Sehun dengan tatapan lucu. Membuat Sehun harus menahan rasa gemasnya oleh tingkah laku Luhan saat ini. Ia menghela nafas sejenak dan menganggukan kepalanya. Siapa sih yang tidak akan luluh oleh aegyo yang Luhan keluarkan seperti sekarang? Sehun benar-benar tidak kuasa untuk menolak. Sebenarnya sedari tadi dia sudah menahan diri untuk tidak luluh dengan ajakan Luhan menaiki kincir angin itu , karena ingin focus mengikuti Chanyeol. Ia mendengar Luhan bersorak gembira dan berjongkok menciumi Kimi sambil tertawa riang. Hah tidak apa-apa—hitung-hitung menebus rasa bersalahnya karena mengomel sedari tadi dan berterima kasih juga karena Luhan sudah menemaninya.

.

Luhan menatap dengan takjub pemandangan yang tersaji di depan matanya. Di depannya Sehun hanya tersenyum memperhatikan Luhan saat ini, berbeda sekali dengan kepribadiannya tadi yang terkesan tidak peduli dan cuek pada Luhan, tapi pada akhirnya ia Luluh juga pada pria mungil ini. Melihat Luhan dengan binar mata yang memandang takjub pemandangan kota seoul malam-malam begini dengan gemerlap lampu-lampu kota yang meneranginya dan senyum yang tidak berhenti merekah dari bibirnya, membuat Sehun tidak bisa menolak untuk tersenyum. Manis sekali, sampai-sampai ia menggertakan giginya karena gemas dan ingin sekali mengecap bibir yang terlihat manis itu. Ah~ Oh Sehun apa yang pikirkan eoh?

"Ini indah sekali, Sehun-ah" teriaknya dengan riang.

Sehun mengikuti arah pandang Luhan mencoba juga mengalihkan pikiran kotornya saat melihat bibir manis Luhan—karena sedari tadi ia memang tidak bisa mengalihkan tatapannya dari Luhan—, dan Luhan memang benar, pemandangannya indah sekali jika melihat dari atas puncak kincir angin yang mereka naiki. Kimi menggonggong, sepertinya anjing ini juga tahu kalau kota seoul sangat indah jika di lihat malam-malam begini.

"Ah—kau tahu ini adalah impianku." Gumam Luhan tanpa sadar. "Terakhir kali aku pergi ke pasar malam itu saat bersama kedua orang tuaku dan kami menaiki kincir angin juga…." Sehun dengan seksama mendengarkan Luhan yang bercerita sembali matanya tidak pernah teralihkan dari pemandangan kota seoul. "Umurku waktu itu enam tahun…Aku pernah mempunyai impian kecil dengan menaiki kincir angin bersama orang yang aku suka…"

Sehun ketika terdiam. Ia mengalihkan matanya menatap Luhan yang tampaknya masih belum tersadar karena ucapannya, terbukti dari senyumannya yang belum luntur itu. Wajahnya juga masih berseri-seri. Kincir angin sekarang memang sedang berhenti—belum berputar , karena masih menunggu penumpang penuh dan tempat yang Sehun dan Luhan duduki sekarang berada paling atas, membuat mereka bisa dengan puas menikmati pemandangan kota seoul di malam hari dari atas.

"Impian?" Tanya Sehun. " Apa impian itu sudah benar-benar terkabul?"

Luhan mengangguk antusias lalu mengarahkan tatapan. Ia heran melihat perubahan wajah Sehun saat ini. He—anak ini kenapa? Sehun membuang mukanya, mengalihkan arah pandangannya pada pemandangan yang sedari tadi di kagumi Luhan.

Setelah itu, keheningan cukup lama menyelimuti mereka. Dan Luhan tidak mengerti kenapa Sehun jadi diam seperti ini.

"Kenapa kincir anginnya lama sekali berputarnya sih?" protes Luhan. Matanya melihat ke bawah dan mendapati bahwa memang tempat yang terisi masih ada sekitar 2-3 tempat lagi. "Padahal aku sudah mengantuk sekali." Gumamnya.

Luhan memutuskan untuk meggendong kimi di pangkuannya dan meletakan kepalanya di kepala kimi yang berbulu lebat. Ia benar-benar mengantuk—sungguh. Kebiasaannya jika sudah mengantuk dan itu benar-benar tidak bisa Ia tahan untuk tidak memejamkan mata. Luhan adalah tife orang yang bisa tidur dimana saja, seperti sekarang.

Kincir angin mulai bergerak. Sehun merasa heran karena tidak mendengar lagi celotehan Luhan di depannya—ia sedari tadi membuang muka tidak memperhatikan Luhan—dan memutuskan untuk mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Luhan.

Sehun berdecih kecil saat mendapati Luhan tertidur begitu pulas dengan menumpukan kepalanya di kepala kimi dan sekaligus memeluk anjingnya erat.

Wajahnya yang tertidur begitu polos dan sangat menggemaskan. Berulang kali bibir Luhan membentukan senyuman, mungkin ia sedang bermimpi. Tapi cepat sekali anak ini masuk ke alam mimpinya? Astaga. Sehun benar-benar gemas. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Luhan. Mengamati setiap detail wajah bak malaikat itu. Sehun tanpa sadar tersenyum dan merapikan poni yang menjuntai menutupi mata Luhan yang tertutup. Matanya beralih pada hidung mungil Luhan, lalu turun menuju bibirnya. Sehun menahan nafasnya ketika ia memperhatikan bibir itu.

Bibir.

Apa rasanya jika ia mengecap bibir itu? Pasti sangat manis.

Sehun kehilangan kendalinya, ia mulai mendekati wajahnya ke wajah Luhan dengan hati-hati. Mengikis jarak di antara mereka.

Hanya tinggal menempelkan bibirnya saja—tapi seolah ada malaikat yang memperingatinya, Sehun malah mengalihkan bibirnya ke pipi Luhan dan mengecupnya.

Cup.

Ia tersenyum. Lalu menjauhkan wajahnya yang memerah karena malu. Hah kenapa bisa ia mencium Luhan begitu saja saat anak itu sedang tertidur? Bodoh sekali kau Oh Sehun. Sehun kembali tersenyum, tetapi senyumnya kali ini berbeda, senyum kecut. Haruskah ia mengingkari perjanjiannya sendiri?

.

.

.

Pagi-pagi sekolah sudah ramai gara-gara para murid nya yang membicarakan tentang kelompok rahasia—exo— yang sudah terdengar oleh pihak sekolah. Berbagai rasa simpati banyak mereka tunjukan untuk Sehun, Kai , dan Chanyeol dan ada sebagian pula yang mengejek atau memaki mereka bertiga.

Kelompok rahasia exo memang sudah menjadi rahasia umum bagi murid-murid di sekolah ini, tapi hebatnya desas-desus itu tidak pernah terdengar oleh para guru. Dan dengan kejadian sekarang tentu saja membuat gempar murid-murid yang notabenenya benar-benar menutup rapat mulut mereka. Siapa gerangan yang tega sekali melaporkan kelompok rahasia itu? Padahal sudah sebagian dari mereka pernah meminta bantuan pada kelompok rahasia exo.

"Wah! Kasian sekali ya Sehun dan teman-temannya. Padahal mereka sangat membantu."

"Itu benar! Aku juga pernah meminta bantuan pada mereka, ya walau pun harus bayar sih."

"Biarkan saja! Mereka benar-benar mencoreng nama kelas 2-A! Memalukan sekali, membuat ulah seperti itu."

Dan yang lain-lainnya.

Luhan sendiri hanya menunduk saja saat dia memasuki sekolah. Ia dengar jelas segala obrolan yang anak-anak di sekolahnya sedikit shock dengan kabar ini yang merembet begitu cepat ke telinga mereka. Entah, Luhan jadi merasa bersalah. Kasian Sehun, Kai dan Chanyeol. Ia harus menemui mereka dan memikirkan solusinya, karena bagaimana pun mungkin ini juga adalah salah satu akibat dari surat ancaman itu.

Penjahat itu benar-benar serius dengan ucapannya.

"Ku dengar, pihak sekolah mengetahui itu, karena ada seseorang yang melaporkannya. Jahat sekali sih orang itu."

Luhan berhenti, dan melihat ke sekumpulan anak perempuan yang sedang bergosip.

"Iya, aku dengar itu juga. Menurut mu siapa?"

"Mungkin salah satu klien mereka, kurasa."

Wajah Luhan seketika berubah. Benar—ini memang gara-gara dirinya. Mungkin kalau dia tidak melibatkan Sehun dan teman-temannya, mereka tidak akan seperti ini. Luhan semakin menundukan kepalanya, dan berlari menuju kelas.

.

Luhan mampir dulu ke kelas 2-A untuk menemui Sehun, Kai dan Chanyeol tetapi mereka tidak masuk sekolah. Luhan mendesah kecewa. Padahal ia ingin sekali membahas masalah yang menimpa ketiga orang itu saat ini, dan juga ingin mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Sehun yang semalam telah mengantarnya pulang dengan menggendong Luhan—itu kata ibunya. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk berjalan ke kelasnya. Ketika sampai di kelas, Luhan melihat Baekhyun sedang menangis—dan disampingnya ada Kyungsoo yang mencoba menenangkan. Luhan segera berjalan menghampiri keduanya.

"Baek, kau kenapa?!"

Baekhyun masih tetap diam, tidak menjawab pertanyaan Luhan. Luhan berpikir mungkin suasana hati Baekhyun sedang tidak baik dan tidak cukup baik juga untuk menceritakan apa masalahnya. Ia juga ingin meminta penjelasan soal hubungan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

Luhan beralih menatap Kyungsoo, meminta jawaban dari temannya itu. Tapi Kyungsoo hanya menggeleng dan masih mengusap-ngusap punggung Baekhyun, menenangkannya.

Setelah hanya berdiam dan mendengarkan isakan Baekhyun, akhirnya dengan mata sembab Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya. Ia menatap Luhan dengan tatapan tajam. Luhan sendiri hanya mengerutkan keningnya, tidak mengerti. Kenapa Baekhyun menatapnya seperti itu?

Baekhyun berdiri mendorong tubuh Luhan untuk menyingkir dan melewatinya begitu saja.

"Baek, kau kenapa? Kenapa marah padaku?" Tanya Luhan mencoba menarik tangan Baekhyun. Baekhyun menepisnya dengan kasar, lalu ia menghapus air matanya.

"Kau!" Baekhyun masih melayangkan tatapan tajam dan suara dinginnya. "Gara-gara kau, Chanyeol dan teman-temannya terancam di keluarkan dari sekolah! Aku membencimu Luhan!" Baekhyun lalu keluar dengar tergesa-gesa. Luhan membelalakan matanya dan hanya bisa mematung melihat punggung Baekhyun yang menjauh. Luhan mendapatkan tepukan di bahunya dan melihat Kyungsoo tersenyum padanya sebelum anak itu pergi menyusul Baekhyun.

Luhan masih termenung. Masih tidak mengerti alasan Baekhyun marah padanya. Ia memang sedikit lamban.

Ia marah karena kelompok rahasia yang di pimpin Sehun ketahuan oleh pihak sekolah? Kenapa begitu? Sejak kapan Byun Baekhyun peduli dengan hal semacam itu—dan dia baru ingat Baekhyun tadi menyebut nama Chanyeol.

Ah! Ia baru ingat. Chanyeol. Pasti Baekhyun marah karena Chanyeol—yang kemungkinan pacaranya—terseret dalam masalah ini. Astaga—Luhan, kenapa kau berpikir lambat sekali sih?!

.

.

.

Luhan dengar dari teman sekelasnya, Minseok, masalah mengenai Sehun dan teman-temannya di pajang di madding—maksudnya hukuman mereka.

Dan sesaat setelah ia mendengar bel berbunyi, Luhan langsung bergegas keluar kelas dan menuju ke tempat di mana madding terpasang. Sebenarnya ia ingin sekali menyelesaikan masalahnya dengan Baekhyun, tapi Luhan tau, kalau Baekhyun sedang marah jangan dulu mengganggunya, tunggu sampai emosinya reda.

Sesampainya di depan madding, Luhan harus berdesak-desakan dulu dengan anak-anak yang lain yang sama penasarannya dengan dirinya untuk bisa melihat pengumuman itu.

**Kim Jongin (2-A)**

**Oh Sehun (2-A)**

**Park Chanyeol (2-A)**

**Ketiga nama di atas telah menggunakan gudang sekolah tanpa izin dan membuat organisasi di luar perizinan sekolah. Mereka akan di skors untuk waktu yang tidak terbatas.**

Di skors untuk waktu yang tidak terbatas? Bukankah itu sama saja seperti di keluarkan?

Luhan merasa dirinya semakin bersalah. Tidak seharusnya mereka yang menanggung semuanya. Perlahan ia mundur dan keluar dari desakan anak-anak yang sedang melihat pengumuman itu.

"Wah! Itu sama saja mereka di keluarkan dong~"

"Kasian sekali ya—"

Luhan ingin menangis saat ini. Ini kan masalahnya? Kenapa jadi orang lain yang terkena imbasnya? Harusnya dari awal ia tidak mengabaikan surat ancama itu. Atau harusnya dari awal ia tidak pernah minta bantuan pada Sehun, Kai dan Chanyeol kalau pada akhirnya ia akan seperti ini. Bodoh! Luhan Bodoh!

Tapi saat ini tidak ada yang benar-benar bisa dia andalkan. Baekhyun marah padanya dan dia tidak bisa bercerita apa-apa, dan tidak tahu juga harus bersandar pada siapa. Luhan berjalan di koridor. Matanya sudah berkaca-kaca menahan tangis. Ia harus melakukan sesuatu agar Sehun dan yang lain di ringankan hukumannya. Tidak mungkinkan ia hanya berdiam diri saja? Bagaimana pun ini benar-benar salahnya.

Kris songsaenim.

Benar.

Ia bisa membantu, pasti.

Luhan perlahan berjalan kea rah Lab Kimia, dan menemui Kris di sana. Semoga saja Kris bisa membantunya.

.

"Luhan, Maaf aku tidak bisa membantu." Kris memasang wajah merasa bersalahnya karena jujur saja dia benar-benar tidak bisa membantu Luhan.

"Kris saem…." Mata Luhan memanas lagi. Kini, harapan satu-satunya untuk di mintai tolong pun tidak bisa di harapkan.

"Aku sudah berusaha menyembunyikan aktivitas mereka. Tapi setelah berdiskusi dengan para guru, kami putuskan untuk men-skors mereka."

Luhan membungkukan badannya, dia memohon lagi. "Aku mohon…tolong bantu mereka saem." Dan air matanya pun sudah tidak bisa ia bendung lagi.

_Saat ini, tidak ada yang bisa ku adalkan._

_._

_._

_._

_**To be continued**_

_._

_._

**Aaaahhhh! Akhirnya bisa update kelanjutan dari cerita ini ToT telat lagi ya? Hehehehehe sorry banget deh. Kemarin kan dua hari sesudah UN aku ke bandung jadi ga sempet nerusin Chapter 3. Chapter 3 ini bener-bener aku tulis ulang dan aku rombak-_- dan ya- aku juga update ff HunHan yang lain loh :3 oneshoot yang harusnya di post pas HunHanweek ::_::: dan baru bisa ke post sekarang hehehehehe . Eh tapi bentar lagi Baekhyun ulang tahun—hah mau buat project Chanbaek juga ToT /hayoloh banyak hutang/ ah pokoknya semoga aja reader setia nunggu ff abal-abal aku hehehehe udah dulu ya. Beri kritik dan saran di review ya ^^**


End file.
